Le jeu
by Lexisdyque
Summary: Un jeu s'est instauré entre une Serpentard et un Gryffondor... [PWP]


**Avertissements :** Je tiens a averti encore une fois **/!\ c'est un PWP donc il y a la présence un LEMON HARD (une scène de sexe TRÈS détaillé !), CELA PEUT HEURTER LES PLUS SENSIBLES /!\**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JKR. Et que je ne touche aucun argent en publiant son texte. L'image qui accompagne la Fic' a été conçue par mes soin en utilisant des ressources de

**Rated : **M

**Beta : **holybleu

**Pairing :** Pansy/Harry

**Synopsis : **Un jeu s'est instauré entre une Serpentard et un Gryffondor

**Genre :** PWP

**Chapitre :** 1

**N.d.A.: **BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS ! En ce début d'année, je vous propose un PWP avec un couple qui je trouve peut-être très intercèdent et sous exploiter…

**Le jeu**

Repassons au ralenti

Les images de nos jeux interdits

J'ai quelques inédits

Comme le bouche à bouche alangui

Le missionnaire ou la Kamasutra

Peuvent satisfaire même les nostalgiques

Tourne ta langue 7 fois dans ma bouche

Si je m'allonge, toi tu te couches

Et ça me touche

[7foisdansmabouche – FFF]

**POV Harry**

Septième année bise ! Si on peut dire vu que je n'avais pas fait la première.

Et King' avait mis sur pied avec les directrices du département de la justice magique et celui du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques des reformes visant à intégrer les Hybrides ainsi qu'à éradiquer les castes entre Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Né-Moldu.

Et pour cela il y avait entre autres de nouveaux cours et atelier pratique obligatoire qui ont vu le jour à Poudlard. Concrètement pour moi ça se traduisait par un week-end sur deux avec 7 autres élèves de mon année, deux de chaque maison : il y avait Neville, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy.

Pendant ses week-ends on était envoyé aux 4 coins du pays pour toute sorte d'activité, découverte de site historique, de jeu et j'en passe… Ça a pour but d'ouvrir notre esprit à plus de tolérance.

Et bien sûr on attendrait de Malfoy et moi de montrer l'exemple. Et il est vrai que faute d'être cordial on était tout au moins poli l'un avec l'autre.

J'avoue que ma seule bouffée d'oxygène était pendant ses week-ends, avec un jeu qui s'est instauré entre Parkinson et moi depuis l'un des premiers week-ends. Ça allait des regards enflammés à des effleurements, en passant par des réflexions remplies de sous-entendu.

Et le corps magnifique de Pansy ne gâchait rien. Ses plus gros atouts étaient sa poitrine avec ses douces rondeurs bien généreuses qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler et son fessier qui était aussi rebondi que ses seins.

La première fois c'était à la bibliothèque nationale de la magie anglaise…

_Je m'étais installé sur une table isolée avec des livres de niveau avancé en défense. Tellement dans ma bulle que je n'avais pas vu Pansy s'approcher._

_\- Tiens ! Potter…_

_Quand je relevais la tête, elle était appuyée sur une des étagères. Je soufflais sachant que je ne me débarrasserais pas d'elle comme ça._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_\- Rien, je m'ennuie… disait-elle d'une voix innocente pour un œil non exercé. Mais depuis le temps je savais très bien que ce ton-là n'a rien d'innocent et qu'il cachait quelque chose._

_Elle quitta les étagères pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle me sortit ses yeux de biche alors qu'elle posa délicatement son menton sur la paume de sa main. Puis elle caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts pour une fois arriver à ses lèvres en mordiller un. Je fus déstabilisé car elle ne faisait ce numéro qu'à ceux qu'elle voulait séduire._

_Mal à l'aise, je me raclais la gorge pour essayer de me donner une contenance quand je sentis un de ses pieds déchaussés remonter le long de l'intérieur de mes jambes alors qu'elle avait retiré son doigt de sa bouche pour lécher ses lèvres._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Malfoy apparu :_

_\- Ah Pansy je te cherchais…_

_Il détailla la scène et lui demanda :_

_\- Que fais-tu ?_

_\- Rien je discute amicalement avec Potter, lui disait-elle ironiquement en se levant pour le rejoindre, me laissant-là ne savant pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer._

La fois suivante je lui répondis me disant que je ne serais pas toujours celui qui sera pris au dépourvu, ce qui effectivement l'a surprise au début puis après un sourire carnassier elle continua nous faisant entrer dans un jeu de séduction.

Nos escapades nous ont amenés à passer notre week-end pas très loin de l'école, plus exactement dans la forêt interdite dans la communauté des centaures. Et alors que nous arrivions sur leur territoire je me tournais vers Pansy pour lui chuchoter :

\- Pas de remarque déplacée. Si ta langue te démange, je suis là…

Je lui lançais un regard rempli de sous-entendu avant d'ajouter :

\- Pour discuter…

\- Seulement pour discuter ? me demanda-t-elle du tac-au-tac avec une fausse petite mou.

\- A moins que tu aies une autre idée ? retorquais-je toujours avec mon regard provocant.

\- Mmmmm… gémissait-elle avant de poursuivre. Il y a temps de possibilité qui s'offre à nous.

Après ça elle accéléra son pas pour rejoindre Malfoy.

Ces quelques phrases plus ou moins explicitent m'excitait et me boostait en adrénaline. Je réussis tout de même à me reprendre alors que Firenze nous accueillait en nous faisant le tour de leur terre pour finir par nous montrer l'endroit où nous dormirions…

Plusieurs centaures nous expliquaient quelques-unes de leur uses et coutumes. Ce qui je devais le reconnaitre était bien plus passionnant en étant là parmi eux que dans une salle de classe.

Le soir alors que le grand feu de joie avait pris fin je décidais de me balader dans les environs du camp. Au détour d'un arbre Pansy était là avec un grand sourire comme si on avait rendez-vous et qu'elle n'attendait que moi.

Je remarquais les premiers boutons de sa chemise dégrafée lui faisait un décolleté frisant l'indécence.

\- Je pensais être le seul à m'aventurer aussi loin du territoire des centaures, disais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'envie.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours aimé enfreindre les règles, me disait-elle alors qu'elle se collait à moi.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Parkinson, la prévenais-je.

Elle me murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :

\- Je sais...

Un quart de seconde plus tard je la plaquais à un arbre pour lui donner un baiser rempli de désir auquel elle répondit de suite. Ces mains posées sur mon dos glissaient vers mes fesses qu'elle pressa pour coller nos bassins l'un à l'autre.

Alors que ma bouche migra vers son cou, je glissais le bout de mes doigts jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse remonte au passage sa jupe, arrêtant ma course en sentant la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Délicatement je passais mon index sous l'élastique pour aller caresser sa toison. Je pouvais l'entendre haleter légèrement et sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Je vous avais dit que j'avais entendu du bruit, avions-nous pu entendre alors que des lumières vacillantes se dirigeaient vers nous.

J'eus du mal à la lâcher alors qu'elle était plus que jamais un appel à la luxure. Mais je me fis violence et enleva mon doigt de sous son sous-vêtement.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, lui chuchotais-je avant de m'écarter alors qu'elle se rajusta avant que les éclaireurs des centaures ne soient à notre hauteur.

\- Il serait plus prudent de rejoindre vos camarades. Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs, affirma l'un d'eux. Il arrive que les Acromentules tentent un assaut sur notre troupeau.

\- Oui bien sûr, merci de nous avoir prévenu, leur disais-je en incitant Parkinson à me suivre.

Après ça la "partie remise" fut longue à se présenter.

Jusqu'à notre week-end dans les coulisses de Gringotts. Ou costume trois pièces pour les hommes et tailleur pour les femmes étaient de rigueur.

Merci les gobelins et leur hôtel, très luxueux, une chambre pour chacun et où la discrétion était le premier mot d'ordre.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée quand je quittais le bar où nous nous étions réunis tous les huit pour y passer la fin de soirée comme nous en avions pris l'habitude au fur et à mesure des week-ends.

C'est d'ailleurs avec ces moments-là que j'avais vraiment fait connaissance avec les personnes qui passeraient mes week-ends. Que Malfoy n'était pas vraiment le petit con, qu'il voulait qu'on croit, ce que j'avais déjà commencé à entrevoir avant ça. Qu'une fois que Mandy sortait son nez des livres elle pouvait être un boute-en-train avec Padma. Qu'Hannah en pinçait pour Neville ce qui était réciproque. Qu'Ernie c'était pris de passion pour l'histoire Moldu depuis sa troisième année.

Et Parkinson... Pansy… qui pour se faire apprécier de tous cache son intelligence afin de passer pour une fille superficielle. Je suppose que c'est pour ça aussi qu'elle avait lancé ce jeu entre nous. Et au moment où ça n'en sera plus un j'y mets un terme. Et avec un peu de chance elle voudra bien me suivre vers plus.

Je n'étais qu'a un ou deux couloirs de ma chambre quand je m'aperçus que j'étais suivi. Je l'attendis au prochain détour de couloir. Et alors que mon suiveur passait le mur je le plaquais à ce dernier avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Parkinson.

\- Je rêvais que tu me plaques à un mur mais pas aussi violemment, m'affirmait-elle en glissant ses mains sur mon dos.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je finis par rompre le baiser pour qu'elle amène à sa chambre qui était à quelques mètres de là. Une fois la porte fermée je pris le temps de l'observer dans son chemisier jaune d'or et sa jupe taille haute étroite bleu roi.

D'impatience elle finit par s'approcher de moi, une fois à portée de main je fis sauter les boutons du chemisier et le fit glisser le long de ses bras pour atterrir à ses pieds. Délicatement du bout des doigts je lui caressais ces épaules puis les omoplates ce qui la fit se coller à moi en expirant de plaisir alors que j'atteignais l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge qui de suite rejoignit la chemise. Ce qui dévoilait deux véritable chef-œuvre que je n'hésitais pas à prendre en main, à mordiller, à lécher. Ils étaient très doux avec des mamelons longs et gros. J'arriverais aussi bien à les prendre en bouche qu'entre deux de mes doigts. Ils étaient très roses en contraste avec sa peau pâle, entouré d'auréole très grande.

Elle prenait un grand plaisir à subir mes tortures, en haletant, réclamant plus.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est si bon ! Plus, articula-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Abandonnant un sein, ma main s'aventura sous sa jupe entre ses cuisses. Sentant le satin de sa culotte, je fis courir un doigt sur le dessous. Elle finit par relever sa jupe pour pouvoir écarter un peu plus les jambes me permettant de passer sous le tissu et de caresser ses grandes lèvres sans barrière. Quand le bout de mon doigt fut lubrifié par ses sécrétion j'allais taquiner son clitoris.

\- Comment ça ? C'est ça que tu veux ? lui demandais-je de façon rhétorique sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

Bien qu'elle se fût accrochée à mes épaules pour pouvoir osciller du bassin aux rythmes de mes caresses, elle me fustigea du regard.

Elle me bouscula légèrement ce qui me fit lâcher prise. De manière empressé elle me retira sa veste, veston et cravate, m'ouvrit à moitié ma chemise avant de me pousser sur le lit et de s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Elle commençait par me caresser le torse du bout des doigts quand ses mains arrivées à mon nombril elle se mit à osciller du bassin afin de se frotter au mien. Tant est si bien que ses deux gros seins se trémoussèrent librement dans toute leur gloire. Je ne pouvais me lasser de ce spécialiste si magnifique.

Mes mains que j'avais posées sur ces hanches allèrent jusqu'à la glissière de sa jupe pour l'ouvrir. Je la basculais sur le matelas. Sans ménagement je lui retirais sa jupe ainsi que ses collants pour simplement la laisser en petite culotte.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier alors qu'elle s'assit au bord du lit pour déboucler mon pantalon. D'un revers de pied je retirais mes chaussures. Dès lors je me retrouvais en un clin d'œil en boxer qui ne cachait rien de mon excitation.

Lentement je fis tomber mon sous-vêtement à mes pieds, exposant entièrement mon corps musclé au regard affamé de Pansy. En suivant des yeux ses mouvements je la vis entouré mon membre de ses doigts chaud et agiles pour le caresser doucement.

Je ne pus que pousser un soupir de plaisir.

Doucement elle avançait la tête en vue de passer sa langue de la base de mon sexe jusqu'à la petite fente d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de plaisir pour finir par engloutir la hampe.

Mes soupirs s'étaient transformés en de fort grondement.

Les vibrations qui résultaient des gémissements que poussaient Pansy se répercutèrent dans tout mon membre. C'était divin ! J'ai tout de même réussi à faire preuve de self control. Pansy m'aida en serra vivement la base de mon sexe tout en continuant de le sucer.

Doucement je l'incite à arrêter pour aller embrasser sa bouche qui m'avait procuré un grand plaisir. Jouant avec sa langue le baiser pris de plus en plus d'ampleur alors que je l'allongeais. Je finis par rompre le baiser pour frotter mon nez le long de son cou humant l'odeur si complexe qu'est celle de Pansy.

Doucement je descendis en déposant tout d'abord mes lèvres sur une de ces clavicules pour enfin atterrir sur sa poitrine. Que je gratifiais bien sûr de mes lèvres mais aussi de ma langue et de mes dents. Une fois qu'elle ne fut qu'un corps tremblant et gémissant je lui retira le satin qui me cache son intimité.

Et alors que je m'installais sur elle, elle se cramponna à mes épaules pour coller ces cuisses sur mes hanches. Puis, elle croise les chevilles pour avoir une stabilité toute relative vue la fermeté de ma pénétration, à laquelle elle bascula la tête en arrière tout en grognant de plaisir.

Je pris tout de même le temps d'apprécier être dans ce fourreau chaud et humide avant de me retirer lentement pour replonger aussitôt jusqu'à la garde. Je pris un malin plaisir à recommencer 3, 4, 5 fois. Ce qui plut beaucoup à Pansy. Je finis par me mettre à la pilonner vigoureusement à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu alors qu'elle me suivait avec enthousiasme. Entre ses respirations irrégulières, j'entends mon prénom s'échapper de ses lèvres rougies d'avoir était mordu sous le plaisir que je lui procurais. Je dois bien l'avouer cela m'excitait encore plus.

Mes mouvements devenaient désordonnés, signe que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, ses muscles se sont resserrés brusquement autour de ma hampe alors qu'elle eut son orgasme. La sensation est si puissante que je fis tout pour l'apprécier pleinement. Elle étouffa de longs gémissements dans mon cou, alors que ses doigts se glissaient dans mes cheveux pour finir par les agripper dans ses poings.

J'étais si délicieusement serré en elle que j'atteins à mon tour la jouissance, éjaculant profondément en elle. Ma semence mélangée à ces sécrétions facilitait encore plus mes va-et-vient, qui donnaient un glissement rendu obscène par le bruit qu'il produisait jusqu'à ce que je m'immobilise.

N'en pouvant plus je m'écroulais lamentablement sur Pansy. Une de ses mains avait lâché mes cheveux pour me caresser la nuque. Je savourais pleinement ces vagues de plaisir qui partait de mon sexe pour aller dans le creux de mes reins pour finir par parcourir mon échine en de savoureux frissons.

En dénouant ces jambes d'autour de mes hanches elle émit une plainte d'inconfort, ce mouvement me fit glisser hors d'elle. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je refis surface.

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle en mettant un bras sous ma tête. Tout de suite après elle était venu se coller à mon torse. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le silence était inconfortable loin de là. Nous avions fini par nous endormir comme ça.

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Pansy**

J'ouvris les yeux avec un sourire au lever. Ce dernier s'envola en constatant que Potter n'est plus là.

En me levant pour enfiler le peignoir de l'hôtel, je vis que sur l'oreiller de Potter se trouvait un parchemin.

_Pansy,_

_Notre petit jeu m'a bien plu mais ne me suffit plus._

_Le Souafle est dans ton camp._

_Harry_

Au même moment Draco passa la porte d'entrée.

\- Salut ma belle ! ALORS ! Bien dormie ? me saluait-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui répondis distraitement les yeux toujours rivés sur le mot. D'un coup il me fut arraché des mains.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que Potter ait le cœur entre les cuisses.

Je relevais les yeux vers Draco réfléchissant toujours.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demandait mon ami.

\- C'est une bonne question, je ne sais pas…


End file.
